DanielYone 1shot
by 11OneDone2Many
Summary: dedicated to 2 friends of mine...a yaoi 1-shot.. enjoy


**This is dedicated to 2 of my friends.. Pls comment^^**

**Daniel & Yone 1-shot**

Daniel almost choked Yone on his own damn hair as Yone 'escorted' him back to his house. They had been on a total of seven dates and Daniel was ready to explode. Yone had been a perfect gentleman with everything – right up to the chaste kiss he gave Daniel at the end of each date.

And Daniel was fed up. He wasn't some woman, damn it!

Yone grinned down at him before leaning in to brush his lips lightly over Daniel's, barely making contact. "I had fun tonight!" he chirped before running a hand through his hair. "Well, goodnight!"

With a soft laugh Yone turned and began to head down the stairs of Daniel's porch. He stepped out into the moonlight and turned to wave at Daniel. Bathed in the soft glow of the moon, the beams illuminating his hair and casting a slight shadow over his eyes, Yone looked like a being from another planet, unearthly, otherworldly, _beautiful._

And Daniel lost it.

He was down the stairs in two seconds, launching himself at the devillish man, his legs locking around Yone's waist as his hands found purchase in ebony locks. Before Yone could react beyond instinctively catching Daniel, a hot mouth descended on his. Daniel moaned loudly as he claimed Yone's lips desperately. He pulled Yone as close as possible, opening his mouth and silently begging for Yone's tongue to enter.

He didn't have to wait long.

Yone's tongue dove into his mouth, wet, eager and hot. The muscle explored the cavern, tracing the teeth and flicking Daniel's own tongue. He sucked eagerly on the tongue as he felt Yone move them.

The next thing he knew he was pushed up against his house, hair in disarray, completely breathless with Yone sucking eagerly at his collarbone. A loud moan tore through Daniel and he tugged Yone's hair desperately. Yone got the message, fumbling for the doorknob. Daniel rolled his eyes, as the door didn't move, of course it was locked.

"Lo-Loser," he panted as he pulled his keys out, "yo-you think I le-leave my house un-unlocked?"

Yone bit Daniel's collarbone quickly while he hurriedly shoved his keys into the door, an awkward feat from such a position. Once the keys were in Yone took over, turning them and pushing the door open. With a firm grip on Daniel's ass, he led them back into the house after removing the keys and kicking the door closed.

When Yone realized he needed to be able to see where he was going, Daniel took over the job of marking the other's skin. He tilted Yone's head to the side before licking his lips and latching eagerly onto the exposed skin. As he made mark after mark on his new toy, Yone managed to reach his room.

Daniel let out a soft 'Oof!' as his back hit the bed. He didn't have time to dwell on it, as Yone was on top of him immediately, their mouths clashing again. Tongues came out, duelling for control before one conceded, retreating back between pale lips. Yone busied himself with exploring and Daniel felt Yone's talented hands begin to strip him.

As every piece of clothing was removed from both men they took a moment to pause, disengaging their mouths in order to worship the newly exposed flesh. Daniel knew the next morning he would have hickies in the weirdest places, but he didn't care. All that mattered was Yone's lips on his skin as Yone slowly, but surely, stripped him. Daniel growled out encouragement until they were both completely naked.

Daniel grabbed a fistful of ebony locks, tugging Yone close. Yone narrowed in on Daniel's lips but he calmly turned his head to the side slightly, letting his lips tickle Yone's ear. "Hey, love," Daniel knew his voice was needy and raw, but he didn't care. "Now… here…"

It took a moment for it to click in Yone's mind.

'_Name the time and place, babe! I'll show you how seme I am!_'

Yone groaned lowly as he ground down against Daniel. Daniel bucked into him, his breath coming in pants. Yone nuzzled Daniel's neck as one of his hands gripped Daniel's firm member. Daniel arched up with a soft moan, his eyes glazing over. Yone smiled before planting a couple of soft kisses against Daniel's skin.

"Hey babe," the rough voice managed to pierce Daniel's lust-fogged mind, "where's the lube?"

Daniel let out a gasp as Yone's mouth enveloped his nipple. He gripped the sheets, eyes slamming closed as Yone sucked. "To-Top drawer!" he managed to pant. "Hurry!"

Yone momentarily left Daniel's chest and member in order to snatch said lube out of the drawer. He hurriedly uncapped it before looking back down at his sprawled out soon-to-be-lover.

Daniel smirked as Yone's gaze fell back on him, and he quickly spread his legs. Yone's gaze roved over him quickly, and then Yone was reaching for his pants. Daniel frowned as Yone fumbled in the pockets.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he hissed. Yone held up a small blue square as if it was the most obvious thing in the world – a condom.

Daniel's frown deepened as he eyed the square. He looked Yone over as Yone began to undo it. "Wait," Daniel's hand shot out to catch Yone's wrist. He met Yone's eyes squarely. "You've never got anything, right?"

"Course not," Yone said as he rolled his eyes. Daniel snatched the condom out of his fingers and flung it across the room.

"Neither have I," Daniel replied as he met Yone's eyes squarely. "We're both clean."

Yone grinned down at him and Daniel narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when Yone was smiling like that.

"So babe," Yone purred, "what you're saying is that you want me to come inside of you?"

A dark flush ran up Daniel's face and he glared at Yone.

"Just do it!" he snarled. Yone chuckled before coating three of his fingers quickly. Daniel moved his legs further apart and Yone quickly lowered his fingers to the exposed entrance. He pushed the first one in quickly, causing Daniel to arch up slightly. As Yone prepared him, Daniel pushed down on the finger. A second one was added and Daniel let out a soft moan at the familiar feeling of being stretched.

"More." he whispered. "Oh – God – more!"

A third finger was added and Daniel sighed in relief; Yone stretched him quickly while whispering dirty compliments and Daniel's eyes widened. A loud moan tore from his throat as his prostate was struck, sending intense ecstasy shooting through him.

"Yo-Yone!" Daniel cried. "Th-There! Oh God!"

Yone prodded the spot a couple more times before withdrawing his fingers. Daniel hissed at him but Yone simply rolled his eyes. Daniel bit back a smirk at the reaction. Yone truly was his perfectly matched lover. When Daniel got demanding for something he wanted,Yone wouldn't give him what he wanted – he gave him what he _needed._

And there it was now. The delicious breech of his entrance, the great length slowly sliding inside him, stretching him further and sending pleasure shooting through him. A small whimper worked its way out of Daniel's throat as Yone leaned over him, a couple drops of sweat hitting his face.

Once Yone was seated all the way in, he grinned down at Daniel. The beautiful sight, coupled with the eyes and ebony locks spurred Daniel into wrapping his legs around Yone's waist and tugging him closer. Yone and Daniel let out twin moans as Yone slid further in. Daniel bucked his hips eagerly.

"Move, love!" he hissed. "Move!"

"Alright, babe," Yone muttered as he gripped Daniel's hips. "I'm moving, I'm moving!"

And he did. Pulling out almost all the way before slamming back in, Yone began to move. As the heat slid in and out of him, sending waves of pleasure slamming through him, Daniel heard whimpers and moans filling the room. It took a moment before he realized they were coming from him.

Yone's rough groans accompanied him, the occasional word thrown in. Daniel's arms found their way to Yone's broad shoulders as he clung on to enjoy the ride – and it was one hell of a ride. Yone filled him like no other had ever managed to, slamming in deeper and deeper. Daniel was in bliss, the seemingly endless pleasure sending white flashing behind his eyes. He was completely content to carry on like that, but yet again Yone demonstrated his skill to know what Daniel needed, not wanted.

As Daniel's prostate was hit the pleasure spiked, accompanying the scream tearing from Daniel's throat. Yone hammered the spot continually, sending Daniel spiralling into a heated cyclone of rapture. The hits to his prostate were sending him over the edge, spiralling tighter and tighter until Daniel was sure he was going to die, the pleasure was so great.

The spiral tightened impossibly, throwing Daniel over the edge. His eyes snapped open as a scream of his lover's name made itself heard. He felt himself explode over his stomach, hitting Yone in the process as hot liquid filled his insides. Daniel writhed on the bed as the heat pulsed through him. His eyes rolled as he began to come down from his high, collapsing onto the bed. Yone dropped on top of him, not caring how heavy he was until Daniel jabbed him in the side. With a groan he rolled to the side, collapsing next to him.

Daniel rolled on top of Yone, snuggling against the firm chest with a slight purr of content. Yone's arms curled around him tightly, stroking his back gently.

"I can't believe you jumped me, babe."

"You took too long," Daniel mumbled in an irritated voice. "I had to."

Yone's deep laugh rumbled through himself and into Daniel. Daniel almost purred again at the noise.

**-The End-**

**Sequel will be coming up soon^^ Pls comment^^**


End file.
